christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Horrors
Halloween Horrors is the sixth episode of season six and the one hundred thirty-fifth episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When terrifying ghouls from everyone's ghost stories come to life the team has to solve the mystery or else Halloween will be ruined for everyone forever! Plot The episode begins with Danica and Christopher thinking about the next mystery as Brooke decides to stay in the Mystery Mobile with everyone else as Christopher decides to tell a ghost story as everyone else decides on ghost stories too as Christopher starts with a ghost story about spirits known as Zorag, the Doorkeeper, and the Code Master who have been known to create chaos for every mortal in the world as the team hears howling and at first assumes that Daniel is howling as he says he's not as they then think an open window is giving them chills as Christopher and Madison use their future vision to see an open window as they don't sense or see any open windows inside the Mystery Mobile as they then decide to go back to telling ghost stories as Madison tells hers about a one-eyed ogre who scares little kids on Halloween night each year as the team then hears moans as Christopher uses his future vision to check for any danger only sensing nothing. Danica then tells hers about evil ghost Mimes who scare people in Paris as they then hear movements outside as Brooke tells hers about a demon who kidnaps french models as they hear wing flaps outside as Sonic tells about a Light Phantom who shuts off streetlights as the streetlights shut off as Jack tells his about a Killer known as Jason as Jordan tells his about a Cat Demon who scares people with its extremely sharp claws as something strange happens when every monster from everyone's ghost stories come to life and attack as Zorag possesses Sonic, the Doorkeeper possesses Madison, and the Code Master possesses Jack as they soon attack everyone who isn't possessed by any of the three monsters as they soon chase them all around the Mystery Mobile. Danica and Christopher run into Christopher's Office and lock themselves inside along with the others as Christopher says "I sure wish Jasper was here to see this chaos guys." as they soon run outside to see the One-Eyed Ogre, Gargoyle, Jason Myers, the Cat Demon, and the Ghost Mimes ready to scare everyone as they get really close to them as Christopher's future vision allows them to escape with a few traps as the monsters disappear right then and there as they soon plan on catching Zorag, Doorkeeper, and Code Master as they soon haunt almost every piece of furniture in the whole Mystery Mobile as they soon discover that none of the traps were possessed by them as he decides to use them against the spirits as Doorkeeper and Code Master are first easily caught as Zorag runs away from the trap set as he decides to attack with electrical appliances as he discovers the oven as he tries attacking with it but gets burned to a crisp as Christopher catches Zorag as he destroys the monsters forever as Sonic, Madison, and Jack wake up like a trance was broken as Christopher asks if they are okay as they say "I think so." as the episode ends with Christopher saying "Happy Halloween" as the episode ends. Characters * Christopher * Madison * Danica * Brooke * Jack * Jordan * Sonic * Daniel * Zorag (Antagonist) * Doorkeeper (Antagonist) * Code Master (Antagonist) * Gargoyle (Antagonist) * One-Eyed Cyclops (Antagonist) * Jason Myers (Antagonist) * Cat Demon (Antagonist) * Jasper (Mentioned by Christopher) Songs * Very Scary * Killing Spree Ghosts * Monster Fight Absent Characters * Jasper * Robin * Kelsey * Daphne * Kit * Rose * RoseJasper Quotes in the Episode Notes/Trivia * This is the first time monsters appear from ghost stories and are destroyed. * Christopher again breaks the fourth wall when he says "Happy Halloween" possibly talking to the audience. * Madison and Christopher yet again use their future vision in this episode. Cultural References Transcript To see the full transcript of Halloween Horrors click here. Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Danica Durand Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Episodes with Mentioned Characters Category:Episodes with Pictured Characters Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes with new Antagonists Category:Episodes where the team faces a new enemy